What You Have
by Shuuka-over-Rin
Summary: They had always said to him, you never could know what you had until it left you. But for Hong Kong, it was starting to seem just the opposite.
1. Chapter 1

Title: What You Have

Pairings/Characters: England, Hong Kong, mentions of China

Rating: PG

* * *

The dark room filled with only the light of a small candle with the rest covered in a darkness that only made Hong Kong feel even more uncomfortable. His face was a flat shade of red that came not from embarrassment, but from how many times he had to wipe the tears from his face that day.

This was to be his very first night at England's house.

Only a few hours before, he was being shown his room by one of the maids. England had went straight to his room after arriving at the house, so Hong Kong really never had much of a chance to introduce himself.

"This is where you will be staying for now. If there is anything you need, don't be afraid to ask."

The maid spoke with kind words but Hong Kong didn't really give any meaning to what she said. He understood only his Aniki said, so how could he? After returning her bow, which surprised her quite a bit, he tried to switch on one of the lights so he could unpack the small bags of clothes and memories he had brought from his Aniki's house. England made it very clear that everything he would need would be provided for him here and that the things he brought would only collect dust in the closet – but these things were too close to Hong Kong, he couldn't let them go. At least, not yet.

He could still remember the look on his brother's face when they both first found out Hong Kong was no longer going to be staying with China. Only one sentence was enough to make the older nation tremble. The mere thought of no longer having Hong Kong in his arms seemed to have never come across Aniki's mind, which only made the shock pulse through him once again.

_"China….if this keeps up, the boy comes with me."_

_"You can't do that, aru! It's not fair!"_

_"It doesn't have to be fair. We are only doing what is best for the kid."_

Never before had he heard such cold words. At first, he couldn't believe it. There was no way he would leave Aniki! Not only him, but what about Korea and Taiwan? They all had lived together happily since he was born, true, there had always been the threat of Japan, but what right did _western_ nations have to take him away? With Aniki was where he belonged!

_"There really is not much we can do."_

_"How can you say that, aru! Giving in before even trying to stop them…"_

"_You know very well that this was decided before hand, China. You couldn't face it then and you pretended you didn't even know until now. What is there to do? If there was something, we would have tried a long time ago."_

"_Japan! You can't really mean that, aru! Do you not think we can…..I mean…."_

Hong Kong shivered at the memories of the past few months. They all seemed so clear, yet dim compared to the transfer this morning.

A short knock on the door was all it took to pull Hong Kong back into the reality of today.

"Is everything alright?" The somewhat familiar voice of the maid was hardly muffled by the thick, wooden entrance.

"Ah….yes. I fine." He tried to respond as she creaked open the door- unsure of how exact his English was.

The girl nodded and closed it softly, letting the quiet return. Hong Kong looked around the room from his seat on the bed. The bag of clothes and trinkets he had brought lay dead and almost empty in the corner of the room along with the sandals he had worn here.

He sighed and fiddled with one of the buttons on his shirt. He wasn't used to going to bed so early, or late rather…he still wasn't used to the difference in the time the sun would rise and set here. And he really wasn't used to the clothes he had found waiting for him in his closet. It took him at least a half hour, plus the help of the maid, to get it on correctly. He wished he could have worn his coat he had brought from China to bed, but out of respect for England, the European clothes were his pick for the night.

_"But Aniki, you said I didn't have to go! Do I really have to stay with the British man?"_

_"It's not up to me anymore, aru. I'm sorry, Ma-dì. This is just the way it is."_

"_Is this the boy?"_

_Unfamiliar words spill from the man's mouth, confusing the littlest country, me._

"_Hong Kong. That is his name, aru."_

_I never knew Aniki spoke the British man's tongue. Well…I shouldn't be surprised; Aniki dealt with them almost every other day._

"_Ah…..then you shall be coming with me then, Hong Kong."_

_The man extends his hand to me, as China nods his head to him, securing the deal. I have no choice but to go with him now._

_My name is Hong Kong. The previous property of the People of China. The newly transferred property of the British Empire._

He gave up trying to get comfortable. The flat sheets that made out his bed were big and hard to get in and out of…..not like Aniki's bed. He nuzzled up against the rectangular pillow and tried to fall asleep….which had always been a challenge for him, no matter whose bed he was in. Rolling around only got him lost in the sheets and before he knew it, he was stuck. With nothing else to do, he turned to the window; the sky a dark shade of reddish purple, the same color it was back at his old home, a light rain drizzling above it all.

"Well….at least one thing stays the same." He whispered in his own tongue before closing his eyes and lowly drifting off to the world of dreams. It would take a while to get used to this.

* * *

Hong Kong is undeniably one of my favorite fictional characters of all time. He has such a simple complex that's easy to write for, but nearly impossible to explain. Regardless, yes, to answer your question, this is just another pov of the life of Hong Kong under British rule. Maybe a little more on the motive side, but putting that aside, I hope you can enjoy.

I can promise the chapters will be updated daily o7


	2. Chapter 2

Title: What You Have

Pairings/Characters: England, Hong Kong, mentions of China

Rating: PG

* * *

"No! No!" He cried, slashing out a fist in attempt to defend himself. "Leave me alone! I don't want to come with you!"

He had good aim, because he could feel that he had hit something….or someone. Hong Kong shut his eyes tight, wishing the green-eyed- monster would go away and stop trying to take him away again.

"Leave me alone!" Along with another punch.

"S-stop it already! I'm not going to hurt you! Please! J-just….stop!" Another voice said off from the distance.

"A-ah…?" The young nation blinked, opening his eyes just wide enough to see the lightly familiar bedroom he had just came to know the previous day

"Dammit…" The mysterious other muttered. "For a kid, you sure hit hard…"

Hong Kong looked a few feet in front of himself, squinting in the darkness. "W-who are you…?"

The dark figure reached out in front of him, as if to grab Hong Kong and strangle him like in his dream. But before he could cry out, a light switched on and the room was filled with a bright yellow glow.

"It's alright." England said, rubbing the side of his face where Hong Kong had punched the green-eyed 'monster'.

"Mister England!" Hong Kong gasped, "I-I'm sorry!"

The taller nation simply nodded and gave him a smile. "That's quiet alright. I received much worse back in the day."

The smaller boy lowered his head, ready for a punishment. Instead, he received a soft kiss on the top of his hair from the taller nation, which caused the boy to turn a deeper shade of red than his night-time _zhong-yi_.

"Were you having a bad dream?" He asked calmly; something Aniki had never did so quickly, as he had also been a victim of Hong Kong's midnight battles.

Hong Kong, still flustered from the other's actions, could only respond with a short "M'hm."

England, who was still dressed in the same black suit he had worn to the transfer meeting, carefully sat down in the bed next to the shivering Asian. He sighed and said more, but all this quick English made Hong Kong confused…he hardly knew the basics of the language outside of what few lessons he received from England and his maid.

Lucky for him, the British man noticed his confusion before he had went into any details. He stopped and slowly asked, "Would you like to talk about it, Hong Kong?"

Whether or not being addressed by his name made him feel any better; the caring, wise, smile that England gave him after he spoke did. He was beginning to see something, a sense? A light, maybe? Well…something; something that he found in England that hadn't been there this morning.

The older country huffed and asked again. "你想谈论的梦想?"

The young boy looked up in amazement. "我想，谢谢你。"

England's grin turned into a confused half smile. "Er….sorry. I don't know that much."

Hong Kong giggled; forgetting the nervous barrier that he had setup between him and the odd English man when he first heard about him from Aniki.

"I….understand?" The kid replied with a thick, inexperienced accent.

This time it was England's turn to laugh. He remembered China's first attempt at English before, but those days were pushed far back into his memories, too long to remember what he had found funny about it. "This isn't China," He thought to himself, still laughing softly, "But it sure is cute."

The smaller nation smiled; glad he had made the other happy, while the larger one sat back in the bed, leaning against the side that stood against the wall.

"I'm sorry we couldn't talk earlier…" He said with a sigh. "It's been very hectic in Europe lately."

Hong Kong nodded, appreciating the fact that England took his time when talking so that he could understand.

The two nations, or rather… the kingdom and the territory, fell into a deep conversation about God knows what. Young Hong Kong attempted to explain to England how he knew almost nothing about the 'Ways of the English', while Arthur, on the other hand, and was happy to fill in the blanks. Before either of them had a chance to look at the clock, a large yawn was cleared from England's throat.

"You is…tired?" The boy asked.

"Haha, just a tad. But what about you? It's past midnight and you look as if it was midday!"

"I will try to find sleep again." Hong Kong promised. "But at Aniki's house, we go to the sleep later."

Arthur nodded, "Time zones…should have known. I shouldn't expect a straight sleeping schedule from you…at least, not until you get used to it."

The light rain that had been hanging over England's house had turned into a rather violent storm outside. A sudden slash of lightning outside the house caused the small boy to let out a surprising shriek as he quickly latched himself onto the taller nation.

"Uwah!" Yelped the surprised England. "H-Hong Kong; you startled me there"

The smaller country let out a soft peep and let go almost immediately, "I-I am sorry, Mister England, I jus- AH!"

A second bolt of light hit right outside the window, causing the lamps to flicker on and off while Hong Kong grabbed England again out of fear.

"It so …loud." He whimpered softly, tightly clutching the side of the taller nation's shirt.

England couldn't think of any words of comfort that the Asian boy would actually be able to understand. _"A simple hug will have to do for now."_ He thought as he pulled him arm around the kid, pulling him closer and whispering a soft "It's all going to be okay."

The moment he seemed to be stuck in only brought back brief memories of the times he used to spend with little Alfred. Hong Kong's short cries matched America's oh too well, causing England to only squeeze the little nation harder.

Meanwhile, in Hong Kong's mind, the only thing that seemed to be going on was the fret over the loud bursts of light and noise coming from the window. And the heavy roar of the rain didn't really help calm the small kid's nerves either. He held tightly to the other nation; half of him worrying about the lightning strikes, while the other half panicked over whether or not he was being a bother to 'Mister England'.

They sat there in a short silence, both countries too unsure to say anything. The window just across from them rattled, anxious to burst open and let the rain fall in. The lock on it squeaked a bit and England's grip on the boy only tightened.

"It doesn't usually storm this hard around this time of the year." He thought to himself, though his words were quite the opposite. "It's alright, son. This house is much stronger than anything the rain can throw at it." He assured him with kind words.

As the thick rain neared an end, the nations eventually separated; Hong Kong back under the covers and England kneeling beside the bed, resting his head on his hands as the light sprinkle gave its end.

"Close your eyes." Arthur said softly. "It'll help you fall asleep faster."

"W-will you leave…?" Hong Kong asked; his nerves not yet calm from the storm.

"I'll stay right here. That is…if you need me too." He promised.

Hong Kong didn't believe him but he didn't want to give Mr. Kirkland a hard time either, so he rolled up in his covers and closed his eyes. He was surprised at how easy it was to tire after he had sent himself into the darkness under his eyelids. All he could hear was a soft sigh as he began to drift off to the world of dreams.

_You know, now that I think about it…maybe living here won't be so bad. True, Aniki is not here…and neither are my other siblings…but there's just something about this new place that makes me feel as if it could someday be 'home'. Well, I'm getting tired now…so good night Mister England. And, Aniki…wherever you are; good night._

_

* * *

_A hint of bromance mixed in with classic family fluff. Promise more action in the next chapter; update tomorrow. Please review - I love the critique!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: What You Have

Pairings/Characters: England, Hong Kong, mentions of China

Rating: PG

* * *

"Unn…." The dark haired nation moaned lazily as he rolled out of his sheets, accidently getting his foot caught in one of them causing him to slip and crash to the floor. "Ah-OUFF!"

"Aw…damn." He muttered as he sat up, still wrapped up in the covers of his bed.

Several streaks of light broke through the dusty windows of Hong Kong's old bedroom, bouncing off the glass antiques that decorated the room and forming a rainbow after hitting the wall. Hong Kong laughed lightly; he had lived in this very house for nearly a hundred years, yet every new day seemed to surprise him.

Though the bubbly moments of the morning didn't last long, "Are you alright, Sir! I heard a crash! Is there anythi-"

"I'm alright! I just fell out of the bed…but I'm really alright." The taller nation assured the maid from the floor, smile fading into the stress of the morning. "My apologies, having you rush up here so early in the morning."

"No, no! It's fine, Sir. I was up anyways; Master Kirkland has to leave for a meeting today. It takes place in East Asia so he has to leave bright and early if he wants to make it!" She explained in her usual cheery voice.

"Please Ms. Elian; you don't really need to address me as 'sir'. You've known me for too long to-wait; did you say a meeting? Today?" Hong Kong asked quickly, pulling his legs out of the knotted sheets.

"Yes, it's today. I'm sorry; did Master Kirkland not inform you?" The maid asked; bowing before making an attempt to untangle the bed covers.

"Er…no. He didn't." He said shortly before jumping up from the floor and unbuttoning his night shirt. "If I hurry, maybe this time I can-"

"Oh, Hong Kong." The maid sighed, "Not this again…"

The older teen quickly yanked a shirt and vest, along with a pair of black dress pants out of his closet. "But I need to go! If I ever want to become a strong nation like England then I should at least try to participate!" He fought as he fumbled with the buttons of his vest.

The maid gave a soft sigh. "Well, it's not like I can stop you. But you must keep in mind that Master Kirkland will not be very happy once he finds out you've decided to-"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks!" Hong Kong responded, though he wasn't really listening in the first place, as he quickly pulled up his pants and grabbed his bag. "I'll tell you and Li what happens when I get back!"

Elian was too slow to turn around before he slammed the bedroom door shut; leaving her in the room alone.

She gave another sigh and then smiled, "And to think…that man is the same little boy who came to us only a century ago. All scared and confused, could hardly speak English too…..and now look at him; dreaming to become his own nation, wanting to show this world its best. "

"I swear these days are skipping past us, Li…I really do." She turned back over to his bed, which was still a crumpled mess and picked up a small stuffed animal, which seemed almost foreign against all the pillows and sheets.

"Well Li," The maid whispered as she gave the soft panda a squeeze. "I guess it's just you and me now."

"Sir! P-please, wait!" Hong Kong nearly tripped down the stairs. "I want to come with you!"

The older, yet now shorter nation let go of the door handle he had just opened and turned around, just to come face to face with his not-so-little-anymore boy.

"C-come with me? What? To the…meeting?" England nearly tripped over the words. "Hong Kong, you know you cannot-"

"Please, Sir!" He cut him off, clasping his hands together in hope before going to bow down, a habit he never did loose from his past owner, "I really want to go to the meeting!"

The grayish blonde let out sigh and opened the door wider, "I know you want to come…you always do. Just…" He paused, "Not today."

"That's what you said last time!" Hong Kong argued, his voice rather flat compared to the anxiety he held inside. He wasn't used to going against England's directions, which he usually had to hard time following; but this time…he couldn't just let himself fall back again. "Why can't I go England? I dressed nice today…and I promise to behave! No firecrackers, I swear! Check me if you want!"

Arthur took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly, "I know you would, Hong Kong. And I would love to bring you with me…but I just _can't._"

"Why?" The boy demanded, his hands turning into fists, "Is it because I'm not my own nation? Or…or is it because I'm not…European?"

England started to come back at him but stopped, suddenly realizing how the kid felt. "No! No, Hong Kong…it's not like that!" He said, putting both his hands on the other country's arms. "I'm proud to have you as my own. Don't you ever forget that!"

Hong Kong looked to the side, trying to avoid England's forceful eyes. "I-I know…but…but when will I ever get my _turn_, England?"

"Turn…?" Asked the older nation in confusion.

"To change the world. " He responded strongly, "…Sir, I want to be a nation like you. I don't want to just sit around all time the time anymore, I want to go out and do things! This world is filled with hundreds of colors, hundreds of lands; all filling the Earth with their own special glow and mixing to create new ways and places." A soft light seemed to fade in his eyes as kept going, "And now look at me…all I have been able to mix is blue, red, and white."

"Hong Kong…" England said softly but was quickly interrupted by the loud "Dong~!" of the grandfather clock coming from down the hall. Its five dings were loud enough to snap both men back into perspective.

"I'm sorry." He quickly said, surprising his elder quite a bit by taking it all back. "You were in a hurry…and here I've held you behind. I'm sorry, sir…I shouldn't hav-"

England's eyes perked up a bit as he too realized the amount of time they had just used. He quickly grabbed his brief case from off the floor and opened the door again, turning around to leave Hong Kong with one last quote.

"I…really will never know exactly how you are feeling right now." He admitted straightly; a trait Hong Kong had always admired. "But I do know who does."

Hong Kong looked up surprised, "What…?"

"Jeez….I can't believe I'm saying this…" He muttered, a hand to his forehead, "But…go see Alfred. He's not really involved with the meeting today, so he should be at home."

The Asian was nearly silent, _"Alfred…? Does he mean…America?"_

"Go see him today." England said with a quick smile before shutting the door behind him. "It'll help…_I hope_."

* * *

A bit of a cliffhanger if you squint. But I'm no sure fan of them so it's gentle. Regardless, please review! It really does help!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: What You Have

Pairings/Characters: England, Hong Kong, mentions of China

Rating: PG

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I'm COMING!" Hong Kong could hear the loud country yell from inside the house.

_I think I now understand why England doesn't enjoy coming over here very much._

"Who is it?" the tall blond asked from behind the door. "England?"

"N-no, It's me; Hong Kong…I just wanted to talk to you abou-"

"HEY! Hong Kong!" The American half yelled as he ripped open the rest of the door with a smile that reached both sides of his face. "Haven't seen you in a while, eh?"

"Yes, I's been a while….eh?" He replied, confused by America's accent.

"Er..my bad. Sorry, been hanging with Canada 'fer too long I guess." The bright blond nation shrugged as he held the door open wide for Hong Kong to step in.

America gave him another big smile as he shut the door behind them, welcoming the younger nation inside. "Well…I know it's not much, but this is it!" He said proudly as he led Hong Kong into what he supposed was the main sitting room.

"It's nice." The younger nation said politely. In truth, he didn't really favor America's house. It was smaller than England's, and not nearly as elegant. It was full of posters that had odd bands and super heroes on them that Hong Kong was not familiar with. "It fits you."

Alfred smiled and ruffled up the other man's hair, "No need to be so formal, Kid! Heck, I know it's not what you're used too compared to Iggy's place!"

He quickly nodded and followed America into the kitchen, where he was offered a seat while Alfred went to get them both drinks, "Er…Mr. America?" Hong Kong asked. "England-er… I was told that you could-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait…_Mr_. America?" Alfred laughed. "Really, kid; so formal! Just Alfred will do for now. Alfie, if you want."

"Ah…ok then, _Alfred_." He felt his face grow pink as he asked again. "Mr. England wanted me ask you about…er…becoming my own nation?"

America literally dropped everything he was doing at that sentence. Hence, two full cans of Coke hit the hard floor; one bursting open sending a spray of soda across the bottom of the wall while the older nation stood in shock.

"Y-your own nation…?" He said in a much lower voice than he had greeted Hong Kong with just a few minutes ago. "England? H-he asked…"

"I-I apologize if I come off as rude, America. Mr. England just said that if there was anyone out there who'd know, it'd be you."

Alfred was able to quickly shake off the surprise and bend down to pick up the cans of soda; setting the full one on the table for Hong Kong while he went behind the corner to dispose of the other one.

"Your own nation, huh?" He said breathed more calmly. "Ah…_wow._"

Hong Kong wasn't sure whether or not to excuse himself and regret ever coming or really ask Alfred what it was he did to become...his own?

"Well…" He sighed, a spark of sarcasm slipping out without him noticing. "While I am the one you should'a came to first…I sure am surprised that Iggy actually told you…"

"America…? Please don't feel pressured to answer this, but how, exactly; did you become a free nation?"

Alfred gave a hearty laugh and sat back down at the table, "That's quite the story we've got there. Well, Arthur's pretty touchy on this stuff, but I'll give it to ya straight."

Hong Kong gulped and nodded. _Could it really be _that_ bad?_

"Well…" He sighed. "I started out just about where you are now, maybe a little younger, but just as excited. England and I joked around often, saying that I'd someday be an ever stronger nation than he was someday. But he only thought of it as some far off dream, while I really thought of it as some type of a goal."

America interrupted himself with a quick laugh, "Man…back in those days, England and I, we were pretty tight." He sniffed softly, "When I look back at it all, it just makes me wonder…where did all the days go?"

_That's exactly what Mr. Kirkland always said._

A few moments of silence was all it took to pull him back into the story, "But anyways… eventually England and I had to part. We couldn't spend all our time together…even if he was only a lake away; he still had his own people to take care of, and I was learning so many new things…just from being alone. It shouldn't have surprised him as much as he did when he returned; I had grown up in the wilderness of myself…of course I wouldn't stay small forever."

_After that, America began to rant to the point of which he would bang his fist on the table whenever he spoke of such the time when Mr. England had done something as he called 'lame' or an 'epic fail'. I seemed to have zoned out of the story until he drew me back in again, several minutes later, with the words "And then there was that night…that cold, dark, stormy night."_

"It rains a lot here…don't get me wrong, but the rain wasn't much of a surprise." Alfred said suddenly, putting his hand up when he noticed Hong Kong's sudden attention. "It just sort of…fit the mood." He mumbled.

"Me and er…_England_ and _I_ had been arguing a lot before that day. He would come over and only a few minutes later he would storm out of the house, ranting about how I was such 'an unappreciative little twat'. I hated the looks he gave me…no, not looks_…look_. He always, always gave me this one look that would just kill me." He breathed, the conversation growing much deeper than Hong Kong had ever planned. "And after that…well, you know."

_Mr. Kirkland had always refused to bring up details of that night too. Even though these two completely opposite nations may have a different view on pretty much everything, they still both seem to have some form of deep respect for that day. Not that I, a complete stranger, have any right to say…but theses two really are a lot closer than they think._

"Well…lucky you." America waved his hand lightly, blowing the conversation off with the wind. "It's not like you'll have to worry about any of that; being transferred back to Yao and all."

"What?" Hong Kong suddenly asked, jumping out of his chair with his hands on the table.

"Opps." Alfred said softly, covering his mouth as he had just ruined 'the big secret'.

"What do you mean?" The younger nation gulped." "What do you mean by being…transferred?"

The other man gave a long sigh and set down his drink as he also stood up from his seat. "Hong Kong…" He spoke with gentle words, "Listen to me, it's really nothing to get worked up about. I-I wasn't supposed to…well…let it slip…_yet_, but-"

"YET?" The Asian nearly yelled, his voice beginning to shake in both fear and anger.

Alfred set his hand on the nation's shoulder, giving himself a serious feel that quickly shut off Hong Kong's yells.

"But, you don't understand. It…it hasn't all been decided yet. There are still plenty of forms and complications we have to work out…and on top of all that, Russia has decided to-"

"Stop!" He cut in, his voice beginning to shake. "W-what do you even mean? America…what do you mean by…transferred?"

Alfred sighed softly and let his hand fall from the other man's shoulder, the smile that was usually plastered across has face had left before the moment had even began. "Hong Kong," The first time Hong Kong had actually shivered at the sound of his name. "You are going back home…to China."

For the first time in a long time…Hong Kong felt as if there was nothing he could say.

_I'm being transferred back? To…China? But…how? H-how is that even possible? I mean, how can I just go back? I've been living with Mr. Kirkland for so long…is it even right to call Asia my 'home'? _

"This whole thing isn't all set in stone. The meeting today, I'm guessing Iggy's there too, is about…_this." _America looked back at Hong Kong. He had also run out of words. What was he supposed to say? _"Dammit…a hero's supposed to know how to handle these kinda things." _He thought to himself.

"I-I'm sorry, kid." He whispered. "I had wondered why you had come over today asking about independence…. I guess I should've realized that you hadn't been told about the deal."

"The deal…?"

"He never told you about that either, huh?" Hong Kong guessed 'he' was supposed to be England. Alfred cleared his throat and settled down in his chair. "Go ahead and sit back down, Hong Kong." He said shortly.

"I need to explain some things."

* * *

Hong Kong's supposed to be more of a serious character but there never were any restrictions on his social skills other than down-bringing his aniki, so it was hard to tone down the emotions on him. As always, please read and review - this story will have around six chapters for those wondering. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: What You Have

Pairings/Characters: England, Hong Kong, mentions of China

Rating: PG

* * *

"Dammit, Alfred!" The graying blonde nearly screamed into the receiver, crushing the skinny phone with all of his anger. "You could've just lied, ever thought of that? You're so bloody good at it, you selfish git!"

"L-listen, Arthur," Said the other, holding his cell a few inches from his ear in case the Englishman decided to yell again. "He was bound to find out sooner or later…you-er…_we_ couldn't just hide the whole thing from him until the day it actually happened."

All he received from the other side was a sigh and what sounded like a finger; tapping on whatever surface was near. "I mean really Iggy…just how far can this pride of yours go? You knew he was going to have to be returned days before he even got him in the first place!"

"Why you…!" England said with a sniff. "Y-you bastard…I already know the mess I'm in; I don't need you to spell it all out for me."

"Iggy, I'm not trying to-"America paused halfway through, "I'm sorry."

That was the first time in a long time that Alfred had ever taken anything Arthur had said seriously, giving England a feeling of trust that he had only played with every once and a while.

"I just never thought that I could…y-you know…become so close to that kid." He muttered.

"He belongs to China." America tried to say gently. "I'm sorry, England."

The older man sighed and let a few seconds pass as both ends of the conversation seemed to fade away. A silence grew up between them, leaving both with nothing else to say.

_"Dammit."_

"Hong Kong…" This was the maid's fifteenth time trying at his door. "Please open up."

The territory didn't reply. He sat on his bed, legs crossed, with his panda in arms. The older teen tightened his grip on his panda and concentrated on his bed sheets, confusing thoughts ran through his head, leaving him with no answers.

_Go back to China? But how? My home is here…with England. How do they expect me to just go back? How can they?_

She knocked again, "You can't stay in there forever, Hong Kong."

When the woman received no answer, she quietly slipped a pin out from her skirt and tried it into the hole in the door's knob. Hong Kong looked up suddenly as the maid let herself into the room and had herself a seat next to the man.

The male buried his face into the top of the panda's head, the fur against his blushed cheeks. A habit he had always used to hide whenever he had gotten in trouble as a kid.

Eileen let out a soft laugh, "…I think you're just a bit too big to do that now, Hong Kong."

"No I'm not." He answered flatly from behind the stuffed animal.

They were silent for a minute; both having questions, both too afraid to ask.

"You're upset, aren't you?" She asked gently.

Hong Kong replied with a short 'hmph'.

She gave a sigh and scooted closer to him, letting her hand come with his. "You have every right to be angry, Hong Kong." She told him softly. "No one even asked you if you wante-"

"I'm fine." He pulled his hand away and stood up, leaving the panda at her side.

The maid sighed and took the stuffed animal in her arms. It had always been her role to come to Hong Kong in comfort, but every time he made it hard. His emotions were unreadable, even as a child, and it was only after he could speak clear English that she could tell of his thoughts.

Hong Kong wordlessly creaked open one of the doors to his old closet and pulled of his jacket with a sigh. Ever since he had came home from America's he had kept to himself inside his room, refusing to hear from England. "…so when's the day?"

"The what…?" Her memory sparked. "Oh…it's, well…next week, the first of July."

He huffed and leaned into the small coat room, pulling out a small roughened bag that had been collecting dust for quite a while. Hong Kong shook it out, letting its contents rustle around inside as if he didn't care if they could break or piece apart.

"Hong Kong…?"

The territory didn't respond, setting the bag on the desk and pulling the panda from the bed and shoving it inside, its head poking out from the top.

"Well…I guess I better start packing then." He said casually.

The woman quickly wiped the water from her eyes. "It's…that's good." She was at lost for words. "I-is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'm fine." He said again, his face facing the opposite from her.

She took herself from the bed and stepped out the door, "Alright then," She puffed, "Just…let me know if you need anything, Hong Kong."

Little did she know that from the front of him, you could clearly see the falls of tears that had slipped as he began to shove random possessions of his into the bag. The same bag that he had brought here when he had last had the turn leaving a long lost 'home' of his.

Hong Kong cursed at his weakness and fell into the nearest chair, resting his face in his hand.

_It hurts to ask why. I don't know why it does, but I can't stand it. Where do I belong? My face tells me with China, but my heart tells me with England. So who then? Is there even a point in trying to choose or decide?…I can't tell anymore, not like it's up to me. I'm going back to China, whether I'm ready for it or not._

_

* * *

_Shortest chapter of this fiction so apologies if it seemed like I was cutting off quick. The next chapter will be the last, if not requested for another. But don't worry, it won't be as short as the last few. Thank you for reading and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: What You Have

Pairings/Characters: England, Hong Kong, mentions of China

Rating: PG

* * *

"D-does this look okay?"

Eileen smiled and helped adjust the Britain's jacket once more, "Perfect." She smiled, "You look wonderful, Sir."

England grumbled, "I'm not trying to look wonderful." His hand reached up to scratch the back of his neck, sweat beginning to fall, "I just don't want to look…er…stupid."

They both gave a sigh and the maid returned to cleaning, "I think you've stood strong through the most of this, Sir." She tried to encourage.

"Well it's not as much of me that I'm worried about, Eileen." He sighed and mumbled to himself, "…only two more days."

"Well then," The bed sheets she had in her hand were blowing around as she hurried from one side of the room to the other, her stress getting to her work. "If his time here is almost up, then you should make the best of it, Sir! Show him that he won't be allowed to forget this home of his."

Her cheers for the best gave Arthur an inspiration, "Alright then," He refused to spill his plan, "Thank you, Eileen."

She smiled, letting her work fall for a second, as she watched the gentleman hurry out the room again to find his younger.

_Now what…? _

Hong Kong had gotten sick of staying locked up in his room. Packing to leave had taken less time that he thought and he needed to get out. With his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the sky, he trailed the dirt path that bordered the edge of England's property.

_I can't believe I'm going back. I mean…I do, but I still can't accept it. On top of that, how am I supposed to act when I get back? England always told me they do things differently in Asia. So will I have to relearn that culture all over again? I want to be respectful…they are family too...but I just can't stand to give up my place here._

From his place on the path, he could see across the salty lake to the country just across from their island kingdom.

_Alfred…what would you do?_

He sighed and had himself a seat on the edge of the country, the high cliff keeping him from the ocean's waves. Hong Kong had had all day to think to himself, but now, at the point where his thoughts could just flow, he didn't want to. The peacefulness of the sea's calming sounds and the salty winds reminded him of the day he had first come here.

"_Is this is boy?" _

_The English I had thought to be foreign is now what I speak without strain. _

"_Hong Kong. That is his name, aru."_

"_Ah…..then you shall be coming with me then, Hong Kong." _

_After that, my memory cuts off, and I can't clearly see the rest of that day. I hardly remember those days I had spent with China as a younger. His face I know but his personality is a mystery to me. Is he really the brother that I clung to so many years ago? I can't remember anymore…_

He closes his eyes and lets the wind speak for him.

_I shouldn't worry myself with this now…I'll only have the right to stand here for a few more hours, I should enjoy it._

But before he could fine that peace again, a call from behind him made him jump.

"Hong Kong!"

He turned from the water's view to find another Englishman running up the hill. "Hong Kong?" The man's eyes had yet to meet Hong Kong's place.

"I'm here!" The Asian called out.

He stood up quickly, a sense that something was wrong, and trailed back to meet the Britain.

"Hong Kong…" He wheezed, completely out of breath. "I…I'm sorry"

Arthur's hands were supported by his knees, his shoulders rising in quick breaths. It was clear to Hong Kong that he had been running around for quiet sometime.

"S-sir…what are you apologizing for?" He asked, putting a hand over England's back to help him stand up.

The Britain quickly waved his hand away, forcing himself to straighten on his own. "I'm sorry I never told you…"

Hong Kong was immediately brought back to his worry of before. His own transfer was only a day away. The wisps of angered confusion were brought back to him. "I…"

England never finished his sentence, "I'm sorry…" He huffed, "I'm sorry I never told you I loved you."

Hong Kong's eyes widened, "…S-Sir?"

The Britain took another gasp of air and stood up straight, his chest still tripping over breaths. "_I said, _I'm sorry I was never able to tell you I loved you."

The Asian still didn't reply.

"I…" The Englishman continued, "I never thought of you as a son...not even a brother. B-but now…" He paused to think, "Now that I realize of what you mean, or should I say _meant_, to me; I-I can't believe I never told you."

England put his hand on the other's shoulder and smiled softly, "I'm so proud of you, Hong Kong."

Hong Kong didn't know how to respond, "I-I…"

"And I want you to know that I love you. You are as family to me as it can get, and I am proud of you just the same."

Hong Kong didn't have the words he needed to reply. Instead he pulled the Britain into a hug, both with their feet against the sandy grass, the wind blowing them together. Being the gentleman he was, England had to remind himself not to jump back.

"I-I love you too." The younger whispered.

Arthur smiled and wrapped his arms around his property for the last time. True, he had brought up the nation thinking of him only as another, but he would now give him up as a true friend, a brother even.

He smiled and turned to the ocean, just across the lake from his first brother. Leaving a prayer and a hope behind him, England wished his 'family' a good sake and left the ocean to itself. His boots clumped through the hick grass on his way down.

"I guess this just goes to show…" The Britain's hand were now empty as he stood alone on the beached cliff, the property of Hong Kong back where he had came from. "…that you never know what you have until it's gone."

And somewhere, on the opposing side of the world, another man was just wondering the same thing.

* * *

No, it wasn't the beginning of true love. Just family ties being tested.

But if you are one for the eyebrow couple then go ahead and ignore that last comment. Sorry if the ending was a little blunt - it's hard to write out the non-exact without over describing the scene.

And yes, this is the end. I had written this for a friend of mine but it sort of evolved over the year into something more. Took about a year and a half to finalize this copy; it'll be hard to continue on with it. But if anyone wants to throw out an idea, I'd be glad to throw in a side fiction for the pairing/family whether it be based off this one or not. Again, thank you so much for reading and please, please, review!


End file.
